


Point Of No Return

by Tanaqui



Series: Awesome!Jakeverse (Jericho) [28]
Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: Awesome!Jakeverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-06
Updated: 2009-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/pseuds/Tanaqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a question Jake needs to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point Of No Return

**Author's Note:**

> I'll freely admit I'm watching the "Jake and Heather Show" when I watch Jericho. So I was rather annoyed when the guys from New Bern turned up again in Winter's End and Jake didn't bother to ask where Heather was until almost at the end of the episode. It felt like he didn't care about her. So I had to write a fixit drabble....

Jake scanned the crowd around the truck. Maybe he'd missed her when he'd first swung by? He crossed to where Russell was loosening the ropes holding the turbine in place.

“Hey, Russell. Heather not with you?”

Russell shook his head. “She wanted to tinker some more with the design. Make it easier to machine or something. Said maybe she'd make the next trip.”

Jake nodded and retreated, trying to ignore the knot forming in his gut. Heather grew up with these guys. They wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Of course they wouldn't.

He should never have let her go.


End file.
